Looks can be Deceving
by Pomquter
Summary: Rio - "I don't like the new girl"
1. Before the story stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing. Nope. I don't. =3

_Like I said; here's the summary..._

_A new animal moves into town; her name is Bella and everyone thinks she's perfect. Bella is smart, nice, and very pretty. She makes friends with the animals and weeds her way into their lives. Then she spreads rumors about them and turns the town against each other. Only one citizen knows what Bella is up to; but she has a dark secret and hasn't talked in eight years. Will she finally speak to save the town? Or will she let the town parish? (Parish as in everybody moves away)_

**Looks can be Deceiving**

What you need to know about this story...

**Town:** Ponte

**Fruit:** Pears

**Humans:**

**Michael** – A paranoid neat freak that loves to fish.

**Joni **– A tomboy that loves to catch bugs.

**David **– A cool and calm boy that loves to sit around and do nothing.

**Stephanie** – A hyper pretty girl that seems to always be on a sugar rush.

**Animals:**

**Bella **the horse: A new animal to Ponte, she's smart, gorgeous, and very nice.

**Yuka** the squirrel: She's quiet and usually keeps to herself, but sometimes you can get a word out of her.

**Anne** the duck: A duck with an attitude, she likes to insult animals for fun.

**Ben** the coyote: He's very 'cool', and all of the girl animals love him.

**Sara** the koala: All around a nice animal to be with.

**Alfonso** the alligator: He's Italian and wants to sell you something. : P

**Rio** the peacock: She's self-obsessed and doesn't like loud noises.

**Aurora **the penguin: She's friends with Sara, and much like her.

**Chuck **the bull: Very grumpy; he doesn't like visitors.

**Cleo** the mouse: She hasn't talked in 8 years because of her secret.

_So that's the people and animals, and I will soon update so you can get the real story._ =D


	2. Ponte Town told by Ben

Disclaimer: It might come as a surprise to you, but I still don't own Animal Crossing. Nope. Still don't.

**Ponte Town told by Ben**

I'm Ben the coyote. Yep. And I keep it real. Yep. I'm really cool, and everybody loves me. Yep. **(A/N: The whole story isn't like this, it's just the personality of the animal that's telling the story from his/her point of view. The animal or person changes every chapter.)** Our town like totally rocks. Yep. I don't use long sentences. Nope. Ok, so our town is wonderful, dude. And we all appreciate it. I like to just chill under a tree while all the girls obsess over me. Life is good. Very sweet. Yep. Nobody can burst our bubble dude, our town's got it all. Ponte means bridge in Italian, and since Alfonso discovered our town (and he's Italian) he named it Ponte Town. There are over 16 bridges here. Yep.

We have a humongous-ly radical lake that divides into four rivers and streams. We like, uh, swim in the lake. Yep. Its fun. We have it super here, its totally awesome. I'm never going to move. Ooh, I hear the train, and I heard that there's a new _girl_ coming into town. Totally. I hope she likes me. Well, what's not to like? Well that's it for me. Yep. Peace!

That's my first chapter, hope you liked it, please R&R, I'm going to continue even if you do insult it...so there. Yep. Lol.


	3. The New Girl told by Rio

_Disclaimer: Once again, this might come as a surprise to you, but I still don't own Animal Crossing._

**Looks Can Be Deceiving: Chapter Three**

The New Girl, Told by Rio

Great, just great. Pff. Just great. This so called 'perfect' new girl arrived just a few minutes ago, and already kicked me out of my place as the town's gorgeous, sweet, and all around wonderful animal. Her name is Bella, she's a horse, but I don't see what's so special about her. Even Chuck-who hates new people-is swooning over her. Pah. I feel so unloved. All the guys usually come to my house now to marvel at my beauty. I bet they're with that stupid Bella. Crap! I just broke a nail. What else can go wrong today?

Somebody is at the door, I _guess _I should go answer it. Oh, well isn't this just wonderful, its little miss idiot herself. I bet she's come to apologize for her wrongdoings.

_Later_

The little git! She's a stubborn mule, that's what she is! The gall! The ignorance! Arghy! This is basically how our conversation went...

**Me:** So, what do you want you fruit cake?

**Bella:** Excuse me?

**Me:** Yeah, you heard me, fruit cake!

**Bella:** What is the meaning of this?

**Me:** You know perfectly well what the meaning of this is.

**Bella:** No, I don't, because if I knew, I wouldn't have asked you that question.

**Me:** Oh, well, then, uh, the meaning is that you have stolen all of my admirers.

**Bella:** Admirers? Why would anyone do such a silly act like that?

**Me:** Oh you're gunna get it ble-otch!

Then it ended up in a cat fight, even though we both aren't cats.

That freak is so, so, sooooo, arghy! She makes me mad. I haven't, don't, and will not take kindly to strangers, especially ones to impede on my beauty.

_Later_

Another visitor, except this one is welcome (until later). It was Anne, my best friend; faithful (sometimes) nice (mostly) stupid (always) but ya know, you gotta love her. So anyway, our very interesting conversation went something like this...

**Anne:** Hullo

**Me:** Hi

**Anne:** Nice weather eh?

**Me:** Oh quit the short talk crap, why did you come here?

**Anne:** Just wondering this here town. He he he he, I like sound'n like one of dem countreah folk. Yeeehaw!

**Me:**........Ok............

**Anne:** Naw, I'm just kidding, I changed my voice to hick last week.

**Me:** Oh yeah, that scared me, don't do that again.

**Anne:** The really real reason I came here is to discuss the new girl Bella.

**Me:** Continue...

**Anne:** So like she is sooooo totally cool, like you know what I'm saying right? You've met her right? I know you have, she visited everyone. And the best thing is...drum role please...she likes pie! She _LOVES_ pie!!! Yeah for pie!

**Me:** Ugh...

At that point Anne was doing a happy/can-can/disco/monkey dance, so I slammed the door on her. Hee hee hee, serves her well. Well that's it for me; I'm going to wallow in self-pity.

Sorry I couldn't update soon, with school, hurricanes, and birthday parties, I just can't get any time. Wallow is a word it means to walk around without purpose and much emotion. Note: when I said monkey dance I forgot to copyright monkeys; monkeys are Anthony's. So there. Lol. XD


	4. My New Best Friend told by Sara

_Disclaimer: Now brace yourself, as it may come as a shock to you, because I still don't own Animal Crossing. I know, I know, it's hard to believe, but its true. I'm so sorry to break your heart. Rotfl. I'm a little bit sarcastic if you haven't noticed. There I go again. Tee hee._

**Looks Can Be Deceiving: Chapter Four**

My New Best Friend told by Sara

Wowzers. Bella is really nice; she's funny and helpful too. Also generous. Very generous. We just had one conversation together, and I know we are going to be best friends...

**Bella:** Hi there.

**Me:** Uh...hi, I don't think I've met you yet, leafy. **(A/N: At the end of Sara's sentences she says leafy.)**

**Bella:** Yeah, I just moved here, hey, do you think you could help me with these boxes, rice? **(A/N: At the end of Bella's sentences, she says rice.)**

**Me:** Sure, what do you want me to get, leafy?

**Bella:** Just those shirts, please. Oh, and you can keep one or two if you want, rice.

**Me:** Oh, no thanks, I don't want to impose, leafy.

**Bella:** No, not at all, in fact, you can have the whole box, I've got five more cases of shirts, rice.

**Me:** Really? That's awfully kind of you, leafy...

**Bella:** Naw, its nuthin...say, do you want to come in and have tea 'n crumpets with me, rice?

**Me:** Sorry, but I can't, I'm watching my weight, after the Christmas Party, I've gained a few pounds, leafy...

**Bella:** Ok, but I'll give you a rain check on that, ok, rice?

**Me:** Uh, ok I guess, leafy.

And then Bella ran into her house, she's kinda odd, but oh well, she's my next-door neighbor, and I have to get along with her.

I was talking to Aurora a little bit later and since I was complimenting Bella, she thought I was _gay_. Goodness! I can't believe she thought that. Everybody in this town knows that I'm dating David. Even though he's a human, he's still really cute. Tee hee. And I know that David knows that everybody in this here town knows that we love each other. And I just confused myself for the thirty-seventh time this week.

_Later_

I was feeling bored so I decided to pop in some tunes and just 'chill'. My faves are K.K. Calypso and K.K. Cruise'n. Well when the music started playing, I felt a sudden urge to dance. So I did. I danced on top of my watermelon table (I was doing the can-can), and I think Aurora saw me. Dun, dun, dun...Oh well that's her problem.

* * *

As you noticed, Sara is not in fact gay, but has mental problems that should be taken care of soon.

I know, I know, this chapter is terrible, but I didn't have much time and sorry for such a short chapter, I promise I'll make the next one really long. And chapter five is much better. Please review, you read the chapter and you are already here, so please review!!!!! Grazie! (I'm learning Italian because 1. I'm Italian and 2. I'm speshul) Note: One of my best friends (her name is Rachel too) and I are really special (we are gifted, lol) and since we are special, we have to spell special a special way, so we spell special speshul. And I used the word special eight times (including the one that I just said). Enough with that, just review this stinking story already!!!! Oo


	5. Revenge and Rice told by Bella

Buongiorno peoples! : D Buongiorno is Italian for hello. And I didn't tell you in the last chapter, but grazie is thank you in Italian.

_Disclaimer: Do you really think anyone from Nintendo who has rights to Animal Crossing would be writing a fan fiction? I rest my case._

_Did you know? My neighbor works for EA Games, so I can get EA Games and EA Sports games for $10. Yeah for my neighbor! But that has nothing to do with a disclaimer...I get off topic really easily._

_Note to my friend Sarah: I named Sara the koala after you, and I originally used your personality, but since chapter four, I changed it, so I don't think that you need to go to a mental ward...most of the time...Lol...juuuuuust kidding. : P_

**Looks Can Be Deceiving: Chapter Five**

Flashbacks, Revenge, and Rice told by Bella

My plan is working perfectly; most of the animals love me, except that stupid peacock, she's a ble-otch, but soon, she'll be my friend. That mouse named, Chloe, no, Cleo, I think that's it, Cleo, yeah; she's a piece of work. I knocked on her door; no answer, so I went around to her window and I saw her just sitting on her gold econo chair...staring...just staring. I watched her for about five minutes until I started to perspire from the intense heat. I left and met Tortimer (the wrinkly old turtle, God, I can't stand him.) After him, I checked back on Cleo, and she was still staring. I went around to the front of her house and knocked on the door again, but she didn't answer so I checked if the door was locked, which it was. I went to the same window I was spying on her with and pounded on it. Cleo stood up with the same glazed look in her eyes and looked over at me. I could have sworn that the split second when our eyes met there was a jerk in my stomach and I felt like I was going to throw up. Cleo advanced upon the window while I retreated. I wanted to make friends with everyone in this town except her.

I wanted to meet up with Sara, but she wasn't home, so I asked her best friend Aurora and she said that Sara had been hauled off to an Insane Asylum. When I asked her why and she replied by saying that Sara needed mental help. Hmm, well that explains something...

Well the real reason I came to this stupid town is to seek revenge upon every stinking animal and human that is alive. I want to ruin their selfish little insignificant lives because they had to ruin mine. I might seem all bright a bubbly, but that was how I was a long time ago...

Flashback to Bella's good days (3rd person POV)

"What a nice day to be outside" Bella said happily as she breathed in the fresh spring air. The rivers were overflowing with fish to be caught and sold to Tom Nook, the crickets were chirping, there were butterflies everywhere, and most importantly, everyone was happy. These grand days were wonderful and full of celebrations and the town was most willing to be a part of it. Little did the furry creatures (and humans) know that their good times would dwindle into nothing and that corruption would take them all in...

End Flashback (End 3rd person POV)

I loved those days, when the world seemed so beautiful and careless, so free. But those days are gone, and I must move on. I have been hurt. Badly. Emotionally. Terribly. And I must let the whole world know what they did to me. You reap what you sow.

Flashback of bad days (3rd person POV)

A tear trickled down Bella's face as she witnessed the burning of her town's museum. She spent so much time donating her items to that building, and she never got to see the collection be finished. So much corruption she thought, everyone needs money, that's all they think about. Nobody enjoys the good things in life now...they just want to make more bells. But my parents are good animals. They don't care about money. They love nature. We love nature. We are a family. Nobody can take our family away. Nobody.

But Bella was wrong; her parents were taken hostage by a group of towns' people because they wanted bells. Money. That's it. They tore her life apart because of their corrupted selves. After they had to start paying 50 bells tax a day, many families were becoming poor. Dirt poor. Not one bell to call their own. So the poor animals started selling their things, but that attempt failed because nobody had enough money to buy their products. The towns' people decided to steal, and Bella's family was their first target. After the ransom was paid, Bella's enslaved parents were never seen again, even though their attackers promised to let them free after they were paid.

After many tears, Bella decided to move to a new town and start a new life. Then she started thinking. If her life had to be torn apart, why didn't everyone else's? **(A/N: She's got issues, so bear with me here...even though Ponte towns' people did nothing to deserve this punishment, Bella feels that the whole world took her parents away from her.)** So she decided to ruin the innocent animal's lives.

End Flashback of bad days (End 3rd person POV)

My plan is to make friends with everyone, weave my way into their lives, and then tell rumors to them to turn the town against each other. Then I can console them, and I will be the town heroine. I have another plan, but I don't think I'll use it. The plan is to take away all of the food in the town and make sure that the only thing the town can eat is rice. I hate rice, so everyone has to share my hate. Buahaha. Hmm, I don't think I should do that again. No. Any who, I'm going over to David's house and try to make him invite me on a date. Not like I have any doubts or anything.

_Later_

Yeah! I'm going on a date with David tonight. I'll wear my pop-bloom shirt...

_Much later_

Well, I gotta pat myself on the back for this; the date went wonderful, and I lied to David without skipping a beat, and the best part is that he fell for it! To him, I am Isabella (that part's true) Palla hailing from Italy like Alfonso. I never knew my parents because they both left me in a cardboard box five days after I was born (that made him feel sorry for me). I grew up as an orphan and wandered the streets of Venice eating scraps of food found in dumpsters (that made him say "oh my").

The rest of the date was talking about life, weather, politics, and crap like that. I was only half listening to him while he ranted and rambled on about some dude named Blathers. What I was really thinking of was how I can weave my way into Rio's life because she seems threatened by me.

Oh well, I better get some sleep if I want to do work anymore of my magic tomorrow.

* * *

How'd you like this chapter, I think it's my most serious one. Remember to review because if I don't get many reviews, then I'm going to just work on The Tenant and not this one. I'm still in shock that I wrote that last chapter about Sara being gay, even though she wasn't; Aurora was just giving her a hard time. Making gay jokes is not really what I like to do, so don't judge me on that. K? K. Good. Lol. There I go again, talking to myself. Just remember to review! : D 


End file.
